


Collapse And Shield

by StuffRocksInnit



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffRocksInnit/pseuds/StuffRocksInnit
Summary: When Altair thinks it's the end, he forgets his 'odd couple' magnetism...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Collapse And Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of those drabbles. Loving this challenge: Go to . and spin the wheel (if you can't click then it's a site which gives you three random words when you spin the wheel). Then set a timer for ten minutes and write a drabble for your favourite fandom of the moment based on the words you get. In ten minutes. The words I got were 'Odd couple', 'Collapsed' and 'Shield'.
> 
> Altair/Malik for all time! Yay!

_Gasping. I need air. Can't think, can't breathe, oh god save me, someone…_

_Boots thud against the floor. Voices are shouting. I recognise Al Mualim. He's angry. Why? He has me where he wants me, dying…_

Regaining consciousness, Altair tried to push up from the floor. He had collapsed. This battle was too hard for one man. He managed to kneel, then noticed someone in front of him. Dark blue fabric blew into his face, and he caught it with one hand. _Like Malik's…_ Altair looked up. It _was_ Malik. He stood like a shield, holding a sword in his one hand. Others had gathered too, and Al Mualim was shouting angrily at them. "Traitors!" he screamed. "How dare you defy me? Why do you listen to this power hungry madman? He does not respect the Creed!"

"He has learnt," Malik said quietly, with a smile. He whispered, "Get up, Altair," over his shoulder. Altair paused, just for a minute, and regarded the people around him. He had always worked alone. But somehow, this felt…good.


End file.
